Wolof Alliance
The Wolof Alliance was an alliance formed early on in Survivor: The Gambia by Wolof members Diego, Qaz and Vanessa. The alliance took control of the unsuccessful Wolof tribe, eventually winning back numbers after the tribe swap. However, the group began to turn on itself, resulting in their successive eliminations and the disbanding of the alliance on Day 21. Alliance History The alliance began extremely early on in the game after Diego and Vanessa struck up a deal with one another. The pair then aligned with Qaz, who brought in Harry and JB to give the group a majority. The alliance controlled the votes of their first two losses, taking out Erik due to a mistake at the immunity challenge, and Jenn for being the tribes weakest member. After their third consecutive loss, Vanessa began a campaign to target JB, who she wrongly believed to have self-voted at the previous tribal council (not knowing that Diego had in fact voted JB). The alliance opted to use Romeo as an affiliated member, unanimously taking JB out of the game for his inactivity. Despite their losses, the alliance felt good about their control they had over their games. This would quickly come to an end after a tribe-swap occurred on Day 10. Vanessa was separated from the entirety of her tribe and alliance, becoming the only old-Wolof member to remain on new-Wolof, being joined by Eoin, Jon, Simon and Snake of the original Jola tribe. Wolof continued their losing streak, seeming to seal Vanessa's fate. However, he friendship with Simon enabled her to survive the vote, sending Jon home in thirteenth place. On the new Jola tribe, alliance members Diego, Harry, Qaz and affiliate Romeo agreed to work together should they lose, noting the original Jola tribe were more likely to split. Although they seemed confident, Diego admitted that he would flip on any of his former tribe had the other side approached him. Nevertheless, Sparticus began a friendship with Harry and Qaz, agreeing to join the Wolof tribe in voting out weakest member Luzon. However, this friendship quickly broke down after Sparticus felt that the pair were dominating strategic talk, ignoring his wishes to vote out Diego the following tribal council, and instead voting out another former Jola member; Ryder. On Day 19, the two tribes merged into the new Fula tribe. Qaz began to overplay his hand, relying on a cross-tribal deal with Simon to control the game. At this stage, a similar deal had been worked on between Diego and Simon, with Vanessa joining to begin the formation of the "Old School Alliance". The group then brought Eoin, Harry and Snake together, with the six of them believing their group to contain the most competent players to reach the end-game. At the first merged tribal council, the ex-Wolof members turned on Qaz, who had been annoying them for some time with his aggressive gameplay, blindsiding him in a 7-2-1 vote. With Qaz's elimination, no members of the original Wolof alliance were loyal to the group, thus signalling the official end of the alliance. Members Diego (Reneged) Harry (Reneged) JB (Former) Qaz Vanessa (Reneged) Trivia * A majority of the members of the Wolof Alliance ended up renegading to form the dominant alliance post-merge.